The Devil & Me
by MissCrowley
Summary: The King of Hell visits his favorite human, although she's not doing too well. Crowley convinces her that his method of making her feel better will cause her to forget all about her illness. Warning for sexual content!


I rolled over in my bed, the red silky sheets feeling cool against my skin. It soothed the fever my body had fallen into within the past couple of hours, which I had stripped down to my underwear to ride out. I was miserable – had been for an entire week. I was slightly nauseated and getting out of bed to walk or watch television sent my head for a trip. Laying in bed seemed to be the only way I could get myself to feel halfway normal, so I had settled in for a long nap, which I embraced quickly as soon as my eyes fell shut.

I was interrupted about an hour into my nap by a rustling at the opposite side of my bed, and I regretfully jumped up too quickly to yell at the intruder. I was _not _in the mood to deal with anyone. "Who in the Hell's there?"

"Well, hello to you too, darling."

"Crowley..." I sighed and dropped back down onto the bed, my heart now racing due to my over exertion and the dizziness returning. I closed my eyes for moment to ease the rush of nausea that crept into my head, then reopened them when it only made it worse. "Please, leave me alone. I love you Crowley, I really do, but I'm sick as fuck."

The King of Hell turned to focus on me at last and lifted an eyebrow as he gazed at my body. A heat crept into my cheeks that wasn't due to my fevered state, and I quickly grabbed at the satin sheets to cover myself with. Words escaped me as I tried to keep calm, but my body was weak and any excitement sent my heart into overdrive. After a moment of silence Crowley leaned back against the headboard and crossed his ankles over my discarded black bead spread. I cringed as I saw his shoes slide against the material. "You look fine to me."

"Yeah, you only say that because I'm half naked you perv." A smile forced its way onto my face and I grabbed my teddy bear, tossing it and hitting Crowley in the face. He made no move to block the impact, but remained cool and collected with his hands folded on his lap.

"You love it."

"Oh no, don't start the flirting stuff. I'm sick, dude. I can't."

"I'm offended. I came here to have a chat – possibly comfort you – and you accuse me of flirting." Crowley shook his head and feigned frustration. I giggled.

"You're so full of shit." A small smile crept across his face as I crawled over to him and moved his hands to the side, resting my head in his lap. "I'm only teasing. Thank you for visiting. Although, I really do feel awful."

"I can see that. " His hand lifted to brush the hair from my face. "Only one way to cure an illness like that."

"What's that?" I sighed and closed my eyes, relaxing into him as my heart beat slowed back to a normal rhythm. I remained like that for some time, then opened my eyes when he didn't respond. "Hey, what cure?" A quiet laugh interrupted my words as well as a sneaky hand that had moved from my head down to my arm, and then down the curve of my waist. I inhaled sharply and held my breath as his skin felt like fire on mine, and I once again realized that he was fully clothed while I was shamelessly lounging about in my purple bra and panties. "Crowley-"

"Hush. Daddy knows what's best."

"Oh jeez, don't say that. It's disturbing." I set my hand on his and stopped its trail further down my hip, and shot him a look of warning. While it was true that the King was highly irresistible and just one touch could do so many things all at once, I knew I was in no shape to be messing around.

"You're so difficult when you're ill."

"I'm human. I get sick. When I get sick, I get weak. Plus, I have a fever."

"I'm not even allowed to comfort you?"

"_That _wasn't comforting, it was-" I stopped and closed my eyes as his hand slid around to my ass and squeezed gently. I clenched my teeth together to try to ignore the rush of heat that climbed up my body. I may have been sick, but it had also been some time since I had been intimate with Crowley. He was always busy doing something or dealing with someone, and our encounters were usually short. He would always tease me, kiss me until I was panting, and then leave me. It seemed he had much more free time that morning, but unfortunately for me I highly doubted my body could handle the onslaught of emotions.

"What's the matter? Lost your voice now, too?" I let out the breath I was holding slowly and tried to find words to respond with that made sense, but my brain was already muddled from my illness and the arousal that was creeping up uncomfortably fast. Apparently my body didn't care if I was sick or not – I had a ridiculous sex drive that wouldn't back down once it had been tempted.

"Nothing- nothing. Just, can you not, please?"

"What? This," Crowley's fingers slipped just barely below the elastic of my panties and slid back around to my hip, "is turning you on?"

"I can't help it. Not when you're doing that. It isn't fair." I squeezed my legs together as I felt my panties grow damp. His fingers were light on my body as they slipped from beneath the elastic and slid up to my stomach, and I knew he could feel the heat rising beneath my skin. He stopped right beneath my navel and circled around it with his nails, causing goosebumps to form up and down my arms. I discreetly moved my hips to act as if I were just getting comfortable, but the fire that had started burning between my legs was becoming too hard to ignore.

"Still not feeling well?"

"No, I'm not."

"Well then. We'll have to fix that." Crowley's hand traveled down until it reached beneath my panties once more, and a quiet moan escaped my lips as his fingers brushed against the slick hot flesh. "Naughty girl. So wet already?"

"It's been a while, okay?" I turned to lay on my back as his fingers caressed me, teasing me before just barely slipping inside. I spread my legs and grabbed onto his arm as I tried to make him go deeper. "Oh god, please."

"Maybe I shouldn't." He withdrew his fingers and mused at my pained expression. "You are sick after all."

"I don't care." I took his hand in mine and brought the fingers that were inside me to my lips, and I slid them into my mouth. I smiled when his breath hitched, and I popped his fingers back out, running my tongue along the length of them before looking back at him. "I'll live. I want you and I don't know how long it will be until I can have you again."

"Finally, the truth escapes." He smirked as I got onto all fours and came around to face him, crawling up his legs until we were just inches apart.

"I just can't seem to resist you." I leaned forward until our lips met, and I felt his tongue ghost over my lips to taste the wetness that had been on his fingers earlier. I groaned and opened my mouth to him, tasting him for the first time in what felt like ages. As I bit at his bottom lip I loosened his tie and pushed his jacket from his shoulders, my fingers quickly working on the buttons to his black shirt. He chuckled and grabbed my hands after I'd unbuttoned the first few, and he pulled back, staring into my eyes.

"A bit impatient, are we?"

"You're wearing too much clothing." I sat back on his legs and slipped the bottom of his shirt from where it was tucked into his pants.

"As are you, kitten." I paused as he reached around my back to unhook my bra, and I shrugged it off onto the bed. My lips were on his once again as I came forward, gripping his shoulders to keep from falling onto him. His hands slid back onto my body, his fingers trailing little featherlight touches up my spine that made me jerk my hips against him, gaining a sultry groan from his throat. His erection was pressing hard against me, and the wetness between my legs was beginning to leak through onto his pants. Normally the King would have gotten fussy at having his designer clothing dirtied in any way, but it seemed that he was in a similar state as myself and too far gone to care.

I detached from our kiss to catch my breath, and a rush of adrenaline caused butterflies to well up in my stomach as I got a wonderful idea. He lowered his eyes with interest as I grinned before crawling backward. A moment of shyness struck me as I reached for his belt and slid it through the buckle, and my hands became weak as I tugged open the button on his pants. I'd never done this for him before, and I wasn't exactly sure if he'd even let me. He was strange at times with his sexual interests, although he didn't seem to be stopping me. I took his silence as a good thing and continued to slide his zipper down, tugging the waistline of his pants to move them aside just enough to gain access.

He exhaled deeply as I took him into my hand and I bent my head down, my tongue sliding out over the bit of precome leaking out of the head. I opened my mouth and took him in as far as possible for his size, and I moved my hand around the base as I added suction. I made a small noise of surprise as one of his hands slid into my hair, gripping it tightly, and another came down to remove my hand from him. I picked up speed as the hand on my head pushed me down further, and I groaned to keep from gagging, taking him even further until I felt him hit the back of my throat. He let out a long, shuddering breath as I held still for as long as I could stand, and I jerked my head back up quickly when the sensation became too much. I suppressed a cough and sunk down for more, but I was pulled back up and pushed back onto the bed roughly, my head spinning slightly due to my fever and illness that I'd almost forgotten about.

"Oh no darling. Now it's your turn." I ignored the momentary unpleasant spinning as my panties were forcefully tugged from my body, and I slid my hands into Crowley's hair as he moved his arms beneath my knees, hooking my legs over his shoulders. I moaned out loud in surprise at his forcefulness, my hips squirming against his mouth as he devoured me. An overwhelming sense of power enveloped me as my thoughts caught up with my buzzing brain, and I began trembling from the intense pleasure coursing through me. I had the King of Hell buried between my legs, his tongue skillfully sliding around in all of the right ways making me feel like a queen.

I moaned his name over and over as my legs trembled and squeezed his shoulders, and I soon felt a pleasant rush building in my abdomen. "Crowley, I'm coming!"

"Oh, please do, love." He added two fingers, quickly bringing me over the edge and leaking onto the sheets. I barely had a moment to recover before he was sliding his tie and shirt off onto the bed and hovering over me once more, his hand darting out to wrap around my neck. I opened my mouth to him as he kissed me hard – tasting myself on his tongue as he moved into place between my legs. I gasped as he pulled back, our faces just inches apart. He gently squeezed my throat and stared deeply into my eyes, almost into my very soul. The soul that was very much his and no longer my own. "Want me to fuck you?"

"Yes." He smiled and sat up, his hand still resting on my neck as a gesture of possession.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, fuck me, Crowley. Please."

"Since you've asked so nicely..."

I arched my back as he slid fully into me, holding me down with his hand on my throat as he moved at a relentless pace, driving my body back against the mattress below us. I gripped the sheets on either side of my head in my fists tightly, my body jerking back with each violent thrust against me. I cried out every time I felt him hit clear back into my insides, the pain quickly numbing to pleasure as he slammed his hips against my ass.

"Look at me." His voice was breathless as it broke through my moans, and I opened my eyes to see him observing me intently. He smirked as he watched me fall apart beneath him, my cries incoherent as I watched him watching me. It was the most arousing thing I'd ever seen, and I was soon falling over the edge again, my orgasm gripping him tight as his movements became slower and uneven. He closed his eyes and his head lowered as he thrust one last time, pulling out and coming over my body. I caught my breath as I felt the warm jets of come fall across my skin, and I closed my eyes as a few spots hit my face.

I opened my eyes once more to find the King running his tongue across the come on my cheek, then he opened his mouth against mine, his tongue bitter in my mouth as I tasted him. He finally released my throat and sat back to breathe, and I remained still, just watching him. My orgasm and the pleasure my body had been in had completely masked my illness, but as I calmed I noticed how intense the heat was. I was sweating and my face was flushed red, and I sat up slowly to flip on the bedside fan I had setting on my nightstand. A rush of dizziness overtook me momentarily and Crowley caught me as I swayed, laying me back in bed before crawling out himself to redress.

"Careful, love."

"That was fucking intense. We need to do that more often."

Crowley smiled as he slipped back into his jacket, and he straightened his hair. He was once again back to his usual self, the businesslike King of Hell all suited and ready to clear out. This caused my elated mood to drop considerably, and I rolled over to reach out and grab the sleeve of his suit. "Wait, you're leaving already?"

"King of Hell, love. Things to do. People to torture."

"I know, but when am I going to see you again?"

"Soon enough."

He leaned over and kissed me briefly before disappearing, and my hand was left hanging in the air where his arm had been. I knew it was ridiculous to feel so sentimental, and maybe it was just the sickness influencing my emotions, but the love I felt for him was almost too much to bear. He was a terrible poison that I kept craving, and I knew that I was playing a dangerous game, but one day maybe I would be at his side in Hell - either as an equal or at the very least his favorite mistress.


End file.
